random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Q
OK. SO everyone, leave questions on my talk page and ask good questions. Chris: Okay, so Total Drama World Tour is over, but now it's time for Total Drama: The Aftermath. Today, we will have guests send in questions. The questions will be answered by some of our past contestants *Chris moves and points to the contestants of TDI, TDA, and TDWT.* Izzy: '*Jumps onto Chris' back* Turtle bread! '''Chris: '*Throws her off of his back and a loud bang is heard.* Anyways, send in your questions and we will give you the- *Is interrupted by Sierra* '''Sierra: Oh and good news everyone, I am now in crutches and I am Cody's BFF. So uh, send in your questions. Lindsay: Oh oh pick me! I have a question. Chris: People are supposed to send them in, Lindsay! Lindsay: '''C'mon, pleeeeeeeease? '''Chris: '''Fine. '''Lindsay: '''Um, Okay, this one is from Randy in Ontario. He asked what my favorite color is. '''Heather: How can it be from this Randy person if you said you were making up questions. Lindsay: '''Duh, because Randy from Ontario gave it to me. '''Duncan: Well, then I choose black and green. Gwen: I don't know, maybe a dark blue. Sadie: '''um hm, let's see, I like whatever Katie likes. '''Katie: My favorite color is the same as Sadie. Katie and Sadie: PINK! Izzy: Thity-Nine! Trent: 'But Izzy, it has to be a color. '''Izzy: '*Dissappears* '''Trent: '''Okay, well that was weird, but my favorite color is red. '''Chris: '''Okay, next question. We just got a fresh batch from a big fan. *Gestures towards Sierra* Question 1, how many showers a week does Cody take? Quesstion 2, how many pounds was the cake for Cody's 3rd birthday, question 3 where does Cody- aw forget it. Sierra you said you had good questions. These are all about Cody. That's boring. '''Sierra: You did not just call Cody lame. *Throws crutches at Chris* Chris: '''OW! Geez, you don't have to go all maniac on me. '''Duncan: Just ask the audience Chris: '''Anybody? *Nobody in the audience raises their hand* '''Cody: Anyone? *Now audience members all raise their hands* Chris: '''Okay, you, with the ugly face '''Random audience member: '''Chris, you are really '''Censor: *Bleep* Random audience member: '''ugly. Where you laways that ugly. '''Chris: '''okay, another volun- *Duncan interrupts him* '''Duncan: '''No, he was not that ugly always. He was 204857943345 times uglier. I think we can prove this by putting on those aftermath videos from the TDA finale. *Videos play* '''Chris: NO! Don't play that! *Chases Duncan around* 'Everyone: '* Laughs at videos* 'Sierra: '''HA! Chris I forgot how ridiculous you sang in the shower. '''Chris: '''Sierra just leave! Nobody likes you. '''Sierra: '''Chris no need to be jealous of me. '''Chris: '*Takes out Shotgun* I mean it! 'Sierra: '*Takes out machine gun* NO! I MEAN IT! 'Chris: '*Shoots at Sierra* '''Sierra: '''You are dumber than you look, Chris. Everybody smart wears bullet proof vests! TO BE CONTINUED Category:Q&A Category:Sports Category:Random Category:Total Drama Category:Random Works!